A Frozen Flower
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Wanita mana yang akan bahagia, jika suamimu tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuhmu? "Tidurlah dengan Ratu, dan berikan aku keturunan"/ "Aku selalu berharap bisa menjadi wanita biasa yang jatuh cinta dengan cara yang sederhana"/ NaruHina, slight SasuNaru and a bit of SasuHina/ Warn: Rate M for Lemon and Mature Contents/RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto... Mulai sekarang kau akan berlatih di sini. Kau harus menjadi prajurit yang terhebat, dan setelah itu kau harus melindungi pangeran dengan seluruh kemampuanmu. Turuti semua kata-kata pangeran, dan saat pangeran telah dewasa nanti, abdikan seluruh hidupmu untuknya. Apa kau mengerti, Naruto?"

"Aku mengerti, ayah..."

.

.

.

"Kau lihat anak itu, Sasuke? Dia sangat hebat kan?"

Sang pangeran sekaligus putra mahkota, Uchiha Sasuke hanya berdiri terpaku menatap sosok berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang kini tengah menunjukkan kemampuan pedangnya di hadapan semua orang. Bagaikan terkena ilmu sihir, seluruh dunia sang pangeran kini hanya terpusat pada seorang Namikaze Naruto. Ditatapnya lekat sosok itu, sampai seluruh bagian inchi tubuhnya, seolah tidak ada rasa bosan sama sekali. Entah sudah berapa kali jarum jam yang terus berputar selama Sasuke mengamati Naruto, sampai akhirnya Sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Ayah..."

"Hn? Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Aku menginginkannya... Aku ingin anak itu, ayah."

.

.

.

"Hei, apa kau sudah dengar, anak Namikaze Minato itu akhirnya terpilih menjadi jendral pasukan khusus pengawal anggota kekaisaran?"

"Iya. Aku tidak menyangka. Padahal dia berasal dari kalangan orang biasa, tapi kudengar kemampuan bertarungnya sangat hebat..."

"Dan kudengar Kaisar Sasuke yang baru dilantik juga sangat menyukainya. Sampai-sampai ada kabar angin yang mengatakan kalau Kaisar sudah jatuh cinta pada anak itu."

"Hahaha, itu tidak mungkin... Kau ada-ada saja. Kaisar tidak mungkin seorang pecinta sesama laki-laki. Lagipula, Kaisar kan sudah mempunyai permaisuri yang sangat cantik..."

"Benar juga ya, hahaha."

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**A FROZEN FLOWER**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUHINA, SLIGHT SASUNARU AND A BIT SASUHINA**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), RATE M FOR LEMON AND CONTAIN SOME OF YAOI!**

**INSPIRATED BY KOREAN DRAMA 'FROZEN FLOWER'  
**

**.**

**.**

.

"Aaaaahh… Ah… ah… nngggh… Yang… Yang mulia… Sudah cukup… ngghhh.."

Sang jendral mencengkram rambut hitam sang kaisar, berusaha untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun tampaknya sang kaisar tidak peduli. Ia terus memainkan lidahnya di seluruh kulit tubuh kecoklatan milik sang jendral.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu di saat kita hanya berdua, Naruto..."

"Ngghhh... Sa... Sasuke..."

"Bagus, panggil aku seperti itu, Naruto..."

"Sa... Sasu... ARGGHHH!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke langsung memasukkan kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin liar, membuat Naruto tidak dapat menahan erangan. Sasuke terus menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai klimaksnya.

"Hah... Hah... Sasu..."

Sasuke tersenyum dan membawa tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. "Tetaplah berada di sisiku, Naruto... Selamanya..."

"_Yes, Your Majesty..."_

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata, dialah gadis yang terpilih untuk menjadi permaisuri sang kaisar. Gadis lembut yang anggun. Jika kau bertanya pada semua orang, tentu mereka akan mengatakan kaisar dan permaisuri adalah pasangan yang paling serasi. Ketika pernikahan mereka yang dilangsungkan secara megah dan mewah, semua orang mengatakan mereka pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Bahagia?

Bertolak belakang dari pandangan masyarakat, Hinata akan tertawa miris saat mendengar kata bahagia menyapa gendang telinganya.

Ketika pertama kali ia dipilih untuk menikah dengan kaisar oleh sang ayah, ia hanya dapat menerima semuanya. Salahkan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa menolak apapun perintah ayahnya. Namun sebenarnya, sejak kecil ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia sudah mengagumi sosok pangeran muda itu. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan ia menerima begitu saja pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

Selama dua tahun usia pernikahan mereka, Sasuke memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik. Tidak ada bentakan apalagi tamparan. Sebaliknya, Sasuke selalu memperhatikan kebutuhannya, menjenguknya ketika sakit, dan menghormatinya sebagai seorang permaisuri.

Tapi, ada satu masalah utama dalam kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya.

Hinata sangat menyadari hal itu. Perlakukan Sasuke selama ini padanya hanyalah kewajiban semata. Kewajiban seorang kaisar terhadap permaisurinya.

Dan itu membuat Hinata tersiksa.

Setiap malam, ia selalu menunggu di paviliunnya, seorang diri. Berharap Sasuke akan datang menemuinya. Sekali saja, ia ingin Sasuke mampu memperlakukannya sebagai seorang wanita, dan sebagai seorang istri.

Wajar saja... Apakah ada wanita di dunia ini yang akan berbahagia, ketika suamimu tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuhmu?

Apakah ada wanita di dunia ini yang akan berbahagia, ketika pasangan hidupmu sama sekali tidak mencintaimu?

Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

Layaknya Sasuke, Hinata hanya mampu melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang permaisuri. Mendampingi dan melayani kaisar dengan sebaik-baiknya. Hidupnya kini hanya sebatas kewajiban dan alat untuk negara dan kaisar.

Dan apa kau tahu, kewajiban yang paling penting yang harus dilakukan seorang permaisuri sekaligus seorang ratu?

Memberikan keturunan untuk pewaris tahta selanjutnya...

.

.

.

"Jadi, Ibu Suri mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk pelan. Sementara Sasuke tetap seperti biasa. Duduk dengan wajah datar sambil menggerakkan tinta di tangannya di selembar kertas putih yang membentuk sebuah pola yang tidak jelas apa bentuknya.

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri... Sudah mempersiapkan semuanya... untuk... malam penandaan itu... Ibu Suri... sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi... karena... ... kita... sudah berkali-kali menunda hari... malam penandaan itu... Ibu Suri ingin... kita segera... me-memiliki... a-anak..."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Sementara Hinata masih menunduk, matanya terasa panas, rasanya air matanya sudah bersiap turun dari sarang. Sasuke memperhatikan permaisurinya dalam diam. Kulit putih tanpa cacat dengan mahkota indigo panjang miliknya, dan pakaian kebesaran permaisuri berwarna merah yang melekat di tubuhnya. Anggun dan indah. Terselip sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Sasuke, bagaimana bisa ia menghiraukan sosok permaisuri miliknya ini?

Namun ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya, yang seutuhnya sudah berada di tangan seorang pemuda pirang bermata _sapphire_.

Menghela nafas pelan, Sasuke berdiri dan perlahan mendekati Hinata.

"Ratu..."

"Ya...Yang Mulia?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh dirimu... Atau perempuan manapun di dunia ini."

Hinata kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga hampir berdarah. Badannya gemetar, namun seakan tidak mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke hanya menepuk pundak Hinata pelan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mati-matian.

_Kenapa, Sasuke?_

_Apa aku masih banyak mempunyai kekurangan untukmu?_

_Apa aku benar-benar tidak pantas mendampingimu?_

_Apa hanya Naruto... Yang mampu menyentuh seluruh jiwamu?_

.

.

.

Sayang, apa yang menjadi keinginan kita, tidak semua bisa kita dapatkan.

Uchiha Mikoto, sang Ibu Suri jatuh sakit saat mengetahui putranya yang benar-benar tidak mau melaksanakan malam penandaan itu. Dan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke, melihat ibunya menangis keras dan sakit akibat perbuatannya adalah salah satu kelemahannya yang paling besar. Sejak melihat air mata ibunya saat kematian ayahnya dan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi yang membuatnya menjadi putra mahkota kala itu, ia bersumpah tidak akan lagi membuat ibunya menangis. Ia bersumpah akan berusaha membuat sang ibunda tersenyum bahagia dan mewujudkan semua impian ibundanya.

Tapi sekarang?

Bagaimana ia bisa mewujudkan impian ibunya yang menginginkan seorang keturunan, ketika ia benar-benar tidak mampu menyentuh wanita?

Malam itu Sasuke habiskan tanpa tidur. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan cara terbaik untuk mengatasi semua masalah ini. Hingga terpikir olehnya satu cara yang menurutnya bisa mengatasi ini semua.

.

.

.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU, YANG MULIA?"

Mengabaikan sikap yang jelas sangat terlarang dan sangat buruk dengan berteriak di depan seorang kaisar, Naruto hampir menggebrak meja di depannya. Sedangkan Hinata yang berada di samping Sasuke sudah tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Baginya, ini adalah puncak dari seluruh rasa kecewa dan pengorbanannya selama ini.

"Kalian bisa mendengarkanku dengan jelas. Saat malam penandaan besok... Naruto... Aku ingin... Kau tidur dengan Ratu. Dan setelah itu, kalian berdua... berikanlah keturunan untukku..."

.

.

.

Sang Kaisar kini telah merobohkan sendiri benteng yang dibuatnya untuk Sang Jendral...

Tanpa terlintas di pemikirannya... Satu kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi...

Sang Jendral akan jatuh cinta pada Sang Ratu...

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Ada yang kangen saya? #ditimpuk

Prolog fic setelah hiatus. Perlu ditekankan, **meskipun fic ini mengandung unsur Yaoi, tapi tetap akan berpairing NaruHina dengan genre tragedy** 0.O

NaruHina belum ada? **Chapter selanjutnya akan full NaruHina termasuk adegan lemon**, fic ini gak akan panjang, perkiraan paling panjang 3 chapter...

Untuk tahu cerita ini masih mau dilanjutkan atau tidak... tolong diriview yah! Hehehe ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam pikiran Naruto semuanya akan menjadi rumit seperti ini.

Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, Naruto selalu mengingat apa yang sudah ditanamkan sang ayah yang sangat dihormatinya sejak ia berumur sepuluh tahun, sejak ia mulai mengenal lingkungan kekaisaran yang penuh dengan politik, ambisi, dan kekuasaan mutlak yang ada padanya.

"_Turuti semua kata-kata pangeran… Dan abdikan seluruh hidupmu untuknya…"_

Kata-kata itu yang selalu menjadi dasar pijakan langkah bagi dirinya. Tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh tentang hal itu. Ia tidak pernah menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam kehidupannya. Meskipun ia tidak pernah bisa mengenal dunia lain selain sang kaisar… Sekalipun ia tidak pernah mengenal kata cinta selain selalu berada di sisi sang kaisar… Meskipun ia tidak pernah tahu apa itu kebahagiaan selain membuat sang kaisar selalu tersenyum bahagia…

Mengenal sang kaisar… Menjadi pelindung sang kaisar… dan dicintai oleh sang kaisar…

Namun kini, ia telah terjebak…

Terjebak di dalam keegoisan sang kaisar…

Dan terjebak di dalam perasaannya sendiri…

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**A FROZEN FLOWER**

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUHINA, SLIGHT SASUNARU AND A BIT SASUHINA**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), RATE M FOR LEMON AND CONTAIN SOME OF YAOI!**

**INSPIRATED BY KOREAN DRAMA 'FROZEN FLOWER'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam penandaan, hari pertama, jam sepuluh tepat.

Dua manusia bergender berbeda itu tampak duduk berhadap-hadapan. Lampu lilin bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Sasuke menatap datar Hinata yang ada di hadapannya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Hinata sama sekali tidak memandang Sasuke, dia malah memalingkan wajahnya, seolah menolak untuk menatap mata sehitam malam itu. Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap Hinata yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

Menghela nafas pelan, perlahan Sasuke mendekati permaisurinya. Jemari tangannya terulur dan mulai membuka pakaian luar sang permaisuri, kemudian tanpa ragu, ia membuka ikatan baju yang membungkus tubuh ramping sang permaisuri, hingga Hinata hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya saja.

Untuk sesaat Hinata seakan berhenti bernafas. Inilah tindakan yang paling gila yang pernah dilakukannya seumur hidupnya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang manakala Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dengan pelan, bahkan sangat pelan di atas ranjang yang sudah dipersiapkan sedemikan rupa sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke hanya diam menatap wajah Hinata. Mencoba menyiratkan permohonan maaf yang terselubung melalui tatapan matanya. Namun, lagi-lagi Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah dan mengecup kening Hinata sebelum menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju bilik pintu kamar.

Di balik pintu, Naruto telah menunggu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Ia sedikit berharap Sasuke akan mengubah keputusannya, namun mengingat keseriusan dan kesungguhan yang terpancar di sepasang mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke yang juga membuatnya tidak berkutik semalam, ia tahu itu hanya harapan yang sia-sia. Sekali saja sang kaisar sudah mengambil keputusan, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Siapa pun itu.

Klek!

Pintu terbuka. Naruto sedikit berjengit saat mendengar suara pintu itu dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya. Ia tahu inilah saatnya. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Sasuke, hingga ia harus terlibat dalam benang takdir rumit ini.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas, menepuk pundaknya, sampai satu kata bernada tegas keluar dari bibirnya.

"Masuklah, Naruto."

.

.

.

Dengan ragu, Naruto melangkah menuju ranjang yang ada di hadapannya. Ia melihat Hinata yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. Ia meneguk ludah. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak ingin seperti ini. Menyentuh seorang wanita yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai hak untuk ia sentuh. Apalagi wanita itu adalah seorang permaisuri.

Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa di hadapan sang kaisar yang telah memerintahkannya untuk tidur dengan sang Ratu.

Perlahan, Naruto membuka bajunya. Menampilkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang dibalut otot-otot yang kokoh, hasil dari latihannya selama ini. Kemudian ia menaiki ranjang dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di atas tubuh Hinata yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam yang ditutupi sebuah selimut tipis.

Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata seakan berhenti bernafas saat deru nafas pemuda pirang itu menyapu kulit lehernya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkram selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Nafasnya semakin menderu saat Naruto mulai mencium lehernya secara perlahan.

Satu kali… Dua kali… Tiga kali…

Naruto terkejut saat melihat air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata _amethyst_ itu. Hinata menangis. Ya, ia menangis. Tangisan yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar membasahi pipi putihnya.

Ia tidak mau.

Ia tidak rela.

Ia tidak sanggup.

Seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan dan air mata yang dikeluarkan Hinata, Naruto segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata. Ia mencengkram dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terisak di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah melayani Ratu dengan baik semalam, Naruto?"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan menjawab pelan, "Maafkan aku...Yang Mulia."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah menulis dan menatap Naruto. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Naruto hanya diam, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya terus menunduk. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia sebenarnya sadar, ia sudah terlalu memaksa mereka berdua. Tapi baginya, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar ia tetap bisa bersama dengan Naruto. Rasa egois dalam dirinya telah mengalahkan logikanya sebagai seorang manusia.

"Masih ada dua kesempatan lagi. Pergunakan dua kesempatan itu dengan baik. Kuharap kau tidak akan mengecewakan aku, Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah sang kaisar sebelum bibirnya bergerak pelan.

"Kenapa…"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau memilih aku… Dari semua orang yang ada… Kenapa kau memilih aku untuk melakukan hal itu… Kenapa kau… merelakan aku tidur dengan orang lain… Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, mencium singkat bibirnya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Karena anak yang akan lahir nanti… adalah bagian dari dirimu, orang yang sangat aku cintai di dunia ini… Lagipula apapun yang terjadi, meskipun kau telah tidur dengan seorang wanita… Kau tetaplah milikku… Untuk selamanya…"

.

.

.

Malam penandaan, hari kedua.

Naruto dan Hinata duduk di atas ranjang mereka. Setelah selesai melepaskan pakaian atas miliknya, perlahan jemari Naruto terulur, mencoba untuk membuka ikatan pakaian Hinata. Dengan ragu dan jemari yang bergetar, Naruto membuka ikatan tersebut, namun belum selesai ia membukanya, Hinata menahan gerakan tangan Naruto.

"Hentikan… A-Aku… Aku akan mem-membukanya sendiri…"

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha meredakan getaran di seluruh tubuhnya dan detak jantungnya yang semakin hebat. Dengan jemari yang gemetaran, Hinata membuka ikatan pakaiannya sekaligus pakaian dalamnya. Hingga kini tubuhnya telah polos tanpa sehelai kain pun yang menutupinya.

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya, menguatkan hati dan pikirannya dengan memejamkan mata. Sementara Hinata tengah berjuang melawan perasaannya sendiri, Naruto mulai menguatkan tekadnya dengan mulai mencium kening Hinata dengan lembut. Ciuman itu turun ke mata, hidung, dan kedua pipi putih Hinata. Hinata terdiam, entah mengapa kali ini seluruh tubuhnya serasa kaku dan lemas. Ia berjengit saat merasakan Naruto mulai mencium lehernya. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan seperti hari kemarin, Naruto mulai berani untuk menggigit dan menjilat pelan leher Hinata, membuat sang gadis terpekik pelan. Lidahnya menyusuri leher Hinata hingga tiba di sepasang payudara Hinata. Ia mengecup dan menciumi puncak payudaranya, menimbulkan sensasi aneh dan rasa panas menjalar secara bersamaan di seluruh tubuhnya.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata mulai merapatkan tubuhnya saat Naruto menghisap puncak payudaranya, bahkan desahan asing yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia dengar keluar begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya.

Kenapa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mampu melawan?

Mengapa sekarang ia menerima begitu saja semua sentuhan dan ciuman dari pria yang merupakan kekasih suaminya sendiri?

Desahan Hinata terdengar semakin nyata saat kejantanan Naruto mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam pertahanannya, menuju penyatuan total dengan dirinya. Memasuki tubuh perawan miliknya yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun dengan milik Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar saat merasakan miliknya yang berada di dalam tubuh Hinata, merasakan kehangatan dan sensasi yang luar biasa saat mereka menyatukan diri seperti ini. Naruto merengkuh tubuh Hinata lebih erat. Hinata hanya bisa mengerang gemetar dan gelegar kenikmatan kembali bergema di tubuh Naruto saat tubuh Hinata mengikuti setiap irama gerakannya. Setiap hujaman Naruto di tubuhnya membuat Hinata semakin tidak mampu mengontrol hati dan tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya kenikmatan itu semakin bertumpuk menjadi gelombang desakan yang meronta ingin dibebaskan, sampai Naruto melepaskan hasratnya di dalam tubuh Hinata untuk pertama kalinya di malam itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana malam penandaan kalian selama dua hari ini, Ratu? Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, bukan?"

Hinata hampir tersedak teh yang diminumnya saat pertanyaaan itu terlontar dari sang Ibu Suri, Uchiha Mikoto. Dengan terburu-buru ia berusaha melawan rasa gugupnya dengan melontarkan senyum dan menunjukkan sikap hormatnya.

"Se-Semua berjalan lancar… Yang Mulia Ibu Suri… Ti-Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan…"

Mikoto tersenyum puas. "Syukurlah. Aku akan menunggu kabar baik dari kalian. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat cucuku nanti…"

Dan Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum pahit di dalam hatinya.

_Kalau saja kau tahu… Ibu Suri…_

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan selama malam penandaan itu…_

_Apa mungkin kau bisa mempercayainya?_

_Apa mungkin… kau masih bisa memaafkan diriku?_

.

.

.

Malam penandaan, hari ketiga.

Naruto mencium bibir bawah Hinata. Dengan lembut lidahnya menyusuri garis bibir Hinata, lalu mendesak lebih dalam, menjelajah dan merasakan, memperdalam ciuman itu sampai rasa panas yang membara mengalir di seluruh tubuh mereka berdua. Kemudian Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Lidahnya menyusuri leher Hinata dan semakin turun kemudian mengecup dan menciumi titik sensitif di dadanya dengan begitu ahli.

Kali ini, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang tengah mendera pikirannya. Debaran asing namun menyenangkan mendadak mendera hatinya saat menatap wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah seperti saat ini. Bibirnya terus turun menyusuri seluruh lekuk tubuh Hinata, tidak berniat untuk melewatkannya sedikit pun.

Hal yang sama dialami oleh Hinata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasuki pikirannya hingga ia membalas ciuman yang diberikan Naruto untuknya. Memeluk tubuh pria itu untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh kecoklatan yang kokoh itu.

Apa itu hanyalah sebuah reaksi alami dari seorang wanita yang rindu akan sentuhan seorang pria?

Hinata berteriak tertahan saat kejantanan Naruto mulai menerobos tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan kejantanan Naruto yang berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto semakin menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Naruto berhenti sesaat untuk mengambil nafas dan membiarkan Hinata untuk terbiasa dengan kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Hinata. Naruto kemudian bergerak, pada awalnya perlahan, bergeser sedikit untuk mendapat respons maksimum dari Hinata. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hinata berubah menjadi kenikmatan seutuhnya. Hinata mulai bergerak bersama Naruto, gerakan yang semakin lama semakin tidak terkendali, ketika sengatan kenikmatan meningkat dan menjanjikan surga saat hasrat kian mendesak, dan membuat sepasang insan itu mencapai pucak kenikmatan di malam itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata _onyx_ terus mengawasi mereka dari luar bilik kamar…

Tanpa mereka sadari… Hari ini akan menjadi awal bagi takdir yang telah disuratkan bagi mereka…

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Pendek? Iya… Maaf.. Saya hanya mampu membuat chapter ini seperti ini dulu. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review… Tapi semua pertanyaan akan bisa terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Di chapter ini memang belum mengeksplor perasaan Naruto dan Hinata, tapi tentu semua butuh proses dulu, kan? #buaghh!# Intinya, romance Naruto dan Hinata akan muncul di chapter depan, dinanti aja ya ^_^

See u yah…

Mind to review? ^-^


End file.
